


Human Endurance

by illuminaughtease



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, This is just silly, aka how Tony ruins smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminaughtease/pseuds/illuminaughtease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper can feel the nightmare beginning, but Bill offers him a way out. C'mon kid. Let's make a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Endurance

Dipper could feel himself trying to surface. From what? He wasn’t sure. An abyss. Darkness was clinging to him as if alive, as if it wished to keep him. He tried to reach for the light, to hurry away from the tendrils of shadow that wrapped themselves around his ankles and wrists. They were dragging him back down, far from what he knew had to be freedom. His open mouth produced no sound as he began to struggle and plead for them to let him go.

_Please.. please no.. don’t take me back down there…!_

The young man didn’t know what was down there. He couldn’t remember, but the way his heart was pounding against his chest could only be from fear. Screwing his eyes shut Dipper tensed himself and strained against the bonds with every ounce of his strength. The darkness just gripped him tighter and his descent began to pick up speed.

 _No! I’ll do anything… anything.. just don’t.. please..!_  
  
Golden light pulsed brightly in the darkness and the tendrils shook. The glow grew more intense as Dipper picked up on the sound of faint laughter. As the grip of the tentacles loosened he yanked himself free. The laughing was louder now, and he didn’t have to open his eyes to know who that voice belonged to.

“Anything, hmm? Well, kid, I believe that’s my cue!” Bill Cipher floated only a foot in front of his face, making Dipper squint and raise a hand to block out some of the light. It was then that he realized he too was floating. Likely the chaotic demon’s doing. He’d be hurtling toward the black if not for him.

Eyes scanned over the smug triangle, from the tip of his angled top hat to the obnoxious spinning of his cane.  The pleased way he was bouncing around held an air of irritating superiority and it was making Dipper’s skin crawl. He was reveling in the position he had him in and the human knew it. “What do you want?” He finally spat, crossing his arms in an attempt at defiance.

“I just wanna try a little experiment, Pine Tree!” Bill’s gleeful voice echoed in the dark emptiness around him. “You’re dreaming, kid. I can make this so much worse. Why not just agree to it? One experiment, and we’re done!” That explained the situation a little more. He was stuck in a dream and at Bill’s mercy whether he said yes or not. At least if he agreed to whatever it was it would be over with sooner. These sort of deals had gotten him out of nightmares before. The deal was always over some mundane task to be done in the mindscape. Like doing the demon’s chores for him was really that scary anymore.

Rolling his eyes, and considering himself used to Bill’s antics, he reached out a hand to shake. Tiny black fingers gripped it, the claws digging in to his skin painfully, and the world around them shattered. Bill’s laughter could once again be heard all around him and coming from nowhere all at once. His surroundings were suddenly brighter and as they spun around him ever faster he felt the unpleasant burblings of nausea flipping in his guts.

Then, as suddenly as everything started, it was over. Dipper fell to his knees as the cosmos righted themselves and dug his shaking fingers into… carpet? What? “Where.. am I…?” Not that he expected an actual answer.

“Just somewhere a little more comfortable. That’s what you humans like, right? Comfort?” Bill was floating about the room busily, holding a decently sized chest, and his answer seemed more out of reflex than from paying any attention to Dipper.  "What are we doing here, then?“ Curiosity was taking over as he felt his stomach back down from attempting to violently leave him.

Looking around the room he came to several conclusions all at once. They were in a candle lit bedroom. The bed had restraints build into it. Bill had opened the box and was slipping on an impressively terrifying strap-on, and he was fucked. Possibly literally if he didn’t clear some things up quick fast and in a hurry.  "Bill what the _hell_ are you doing with that?”

As if he had been privy to every fear in Dipper’s head the demon called out gleefully. “You!” Shaking the silicon phallus at him with one hand he pointed at the bed with the other. “Get comfortable, Dippindot! You’re gonna help me test human endurance!”

Suddenly he wished he’d let the darkness take him. 

**Author's Note:**

> smutcipher.tumblr.com  
> art and fics and smut oh my


End file.
